This invention relates generally to aircraft passenger seating arrangements, and more particularly, to a premium class aircraft passenger seating arrangement including at least one passenger suite outfitted with various features and amenities configured and arranged to enhance passenger convenience and comfort, as well as maximize the perceived openness of the suite.
Long haul international air carriers typically provide three classes of service for passengers: coach class, which accommodates the large majority of passengers at a relatively low fare and with minimal amenities; business class, which accommodates a relatively smaller number of higher fare-paying passengers with more amenities; and premium class, which accommodates relatively few passengers at relatively high fares with luxurious amenities, including premium food and beverages, large accommodation seating areas and the like. With the advent of larger long haul aircraft, more space is available for accommodating the travel preferences of premium class passengers who can afford to pay higher fares for more space, privacy, conveniences and luxuries.
With regard to premium class seating, to which the present invention is directed, individual suites defined by privacy walls offer passengers maximum levels of luxury and privacy. Each suite typically includes a lie-flat capable seat, audio/video equipment, and various storage compartments and working surfaces. While individual passenger suites are known, conventional arrangements do not maximize suite density, and do not maximize the use of space available while maintaining the perceived openness of the suites.